la mentira JoongBo
by usakochiba01
Summary: Fic basado en las grabaciones del programa en el que el participa actualmente Barefoot friends o amigos descalzos de la SBS. él es odioso, pienso tiene razones para serlo, se HA GANADO el poder serlo, pero los problemas siempre llegaran a su puerta, sobre todo si se trata sobre ser JoongBo.


**Fic basado en Joongbo Couple del programa we got married o nos hemos casado, Kim Hyun Joong y Hwangbo Hye Jung, pareja que me encantaría que fuera real, ya que no hay pruebas "confirmadas" les dedico este fic producto de mi loca imaginación que solo gana de esto los comentarios que ustedes dejen.**

**Este fic esta basado principalmente en las grabaciones del programa en el que el participa actualmente Barefoot friends o amigos descalzos de la SBS.**

**La mentira**

Las lagrimas de berrinche de la fan se deslizan por sus mejillas, Hyun Joong se muerde mentalmente los labios para no soltar dos palabras poco agradables, si, ellas acamparon dos noches por entrar primero a su concierto pero también era cierto que no era necesario, todas las butacas estaban numeradas, si comprabas tu boleto estarías adentro, punto, harto finge una sonrisa y levanta la mano para saludar, el guion de su nuevo drama pesa en su mano contraria, son las dos de la madrugada y aun falta para llegar a dormir, continua sus camino hacia su camioneta, casi al llegar puede escuchar a una fan decirle a otra

-¿vez como es un creído?

-por supuesto

Los ojos de ambas se abren como platos, por un segundo jurarían haber visto y oído contestarles, pero, eso era imposible de confirmar ya que él sigue su camino y ya está cerrando la puerta, sus miradas se vuelven a encontrar y ven como asiente imperceptiblemente la cabeza para cerrar después un portazo.

-¡Hyun Joong!

Él se quita la gorra y mira al manager, sabe lo que vendrá, una corta y concisa reclamación por su comportamiento, pone su mejor cara de arrepentido para el manager, este, satisfecho acaba con sus reclamos para leerle la agenda del día. Hyun Joong en la parte de atrás finge dormir mientras piensa en su estado de humor.

Ha trabajado duro para llegar a donde esta, cada gota de sudor ha sido como si fuera de sangre, le ha costado dejar atrás lo importante, con calma saca su celular y mira la foto de Hwangbo que tiene bajo contraseña, con igual calma despliega el mensaje mandado por las ssansaeng fans en donde se mira a su buin abrazando a otro sujeto en un restaurante, son cuatro fotos que muestran la actitud familiar y cariñosa entre ellos dos, en la última ambos posan para la cámara, el mensaje no podía faltar al pie de cada foto: ella no te merece, no te quiere, ella te engaña. Cierra la aplicación, jala su tablet y checa su calendario, hace un mes que no la ve debido al trabajo de ambos, un recordatorio suena en pantalla, al desplegarlos resalta: cumpleños de Buin, faltan tres días. Avienta la tablet al piso, bien podría ser en tres siglos.

-¿Hoy que tenemos?

El manager ahoga un suspiro, él soñaba con descansar al menos unas horas antes de que Hyn Joong decidiera ahogar sus penas en trabajo –grabamos Barefoot friends, la siguiente fase, aun no nos informas de que va a tratar pero creemos que..

-vamos

El manager se calla al ver como los enormes audífonos son colocados, bien pueden dormir unas horas antes de llegar a SBS pero también sabe que nunca han faltado a una cita de trabajo con la mayor puntualidad y precisión posible, da la orden al conductor de la van y su mirada se dirige al bailarín que lo acompaña, este se encoge de hombros pero saca su celular y manda un mensaje.

Ya en SBS el PD del programa les comenta que será lo que suceda en ese segmento, Hyun Joong propone algo que hace arquear sus cejas a todos, pero no se preocupan, cada uno ha lanzado su propuesta, aun falta por decidir, giran la ruleta y la risa del boys over flower es estruendosa: mi canción, mi historia ha ganado, todos sudan frio, él está contento, por supuesto que sabe que quiere decir en esa canción, y es una pequeña venganza contra esa temporada donde cargo una tonelada sobre sus hombros y ellos simplemente comieron la comida con escasos gracias musitados. Él no es rencoroso, solo está harto de esta situación en la que cayó su vida.

Yoon Shi Yoon propone un viaje a la playa en busca de inspiración, sabiendo lo mucho que le gusta la playa a H.J. lo propone como acompañante, la producción está encantada, el viaje puede ser por carretera y ser filmado, nadie pone trabas, al menos externas.

- Quiero ir hoy de "caza". ¿Puedes hacerlo por mí?

-eh? - Yoon Shi Yoon muestra una cara confundida, ¿que se supone conteste a eso?, un viaje a la playa es para inspiración, no para perseguir chicas - Quieres que vaya a hablar con las chicas? - mira al conductor de la casa rodante quien parece hablar con total desparpajo.

- Sí, sólo una vez.

Shi Yoon recuerda a la noona que ha visto al lado de Hyun Joong, su larga cabellera, su risa contagiosa, la sonrisa de él al verla ¿no se supone ellos están casados? Entonces ¿a qué viene lo de perseguir chicas?, su cara confundida es filmada por las cámaras que lo rodean - Hey, yo realmente no puede hacerlo

Su acompañante es persistente en el tema -llegar a la playa, comprar una botella, perseguir chicas. Ve y dile a ella que su amigo está realmente interesado en ella. "Si no tienes compañía ... '' ¿Te gustaría cenar con nosotros Sushi?"

Shi Yoon al final decide seguirle el juego- Sushi? Me enteré de que es necesario mantener una botella de whisky escocés en la mano. Tengo que mirar el bling bling!

Hyung Jong aprieta levemente el volante, fácilmente vuelve a fingir que él no sabe de la existencia de "ella" aceptando recelosamente el trato, lo que sí es posible cabreándolo mas, por supuesto que "ella" es fácilmente ignorable.

En Seul Hwangbo Hye Jung recibe el mensaje, su shillang va a la playa sin ella, un puchero cruza por su boca y patalea en la silla de su camerino, el servicio de mensajería se abre en la pantalla verde de Line, en el acto reconoce el numero de la ssansaeng fan, sabe que no le va a gustar lo que vera pero siempre es bueno conocer al enemigo

-llegar a la playa, comprar una botella, perseguir chicas - el mini video de su shilang termina, pulsa el siguiente – en mi etapa de boy over flower no conocí suficientes chicas – Hwangbo resiste las ganas de aventar el teléfono, estas grabaciones aun no han salido al aire, pero claro, para que molestarse en mandarle TODA la grabación si pueden mandarle solo la parte que la hará llorar de rabia y frustración, el teléfono aterriza en el piso, las manos de su compañera de programa lo recogen a tiempo de observar las fotos que van llegando, mueve la cabeza disgustada mirando con tristeza a Hwangbo, ella es una fan mas del JoonBo couple y esta situación le duele por ellos dos, vuelve a mirar las fotos y una sonrisa maligna cruza por su cara, desde el mismo teléfono las reenvia a otro numero con la petición de la dirección de la playa hacia donde se dirige la filmación.

En otra parte las grabaciones continúan en un local para practicar bateo compiten Yoon Shi Yoon y Hyun Joong, el perdedor será quien tendrá que "cazar" a las chicas, en tanto la competición se desarrolla la mitad del personal se divide en opiniones ¿es bueno mostrarlos cazando chicas? Uno tiene cara de inocente y el otro de inalcanzable ¿las reacciones serán favorables? Algunos miembros del personal opinan que no será bueno para ninguno de los dos. La integrante más nueva del equipo de vestuario mira a la coordi-noona quien cruzada de brazos espera la decisión del siguiente paso.

-¿puedo hacerte una pregunta noona?

-dime Sook Hi

-¿es normal que todos decidan? Normalmente el PD decide que hacer, ¿entonces nosotros podemos opinar que queremos ver?

La coordi-noona mira de arriba abajo a la recién llegada, y sonríen –no, solo en casos muy especiales, cuando estrellas muy especiales y queridas por todos, protegidas por todos están bajo nuestro cuidado, solo así.

-ahh, por supuesto que Kim Hyun Joong está ahora a la cabeza de la ola Hayllu. – Sook Hi mira el dije de estrella que acaricia en su muñeca su superior – oh, yo quiero uno.

-¿uno?

-Tae, Gou, Jun y varios traen uno igual, yo también quiero uno, quiero cargar mi estrella, eso me hará de la familia ¿cierto noona?

Sook Hi es abrazada por su superior – esto Sook Hi, es nuestro secreto familiar.

La discusión entre manager y PD llega a su fin cuando un familiar auto llega al lugar de grabación, manager se traga una sonrisa, PD mira el auto y baja las manos en señal de rendición, del auto desciende una hermosa mujer con la cabeza cubierta por una gorra de beisbol y lentes oscuros quienes recibida por afectuosos saludos y llevada a la casa rodante de inmediato, lejos de la vista de curiosos.

-noona ella es.. –Sook Hi calla ante la señal de su superior en sus labios, el dije de estrella refulge bajo el sol, quizá es nueva pero no tonta, si, definitivamente ella también quiere tener una estrella para proteger.

-gracias por su trabajo, gracias por su trabajo, gracias por su trabajo. es la frase de cortesía que murmura Hyun Joong antes de entrar a la casa rodante, gano el reto, solo es cuestión de esperar la siguiente orden del PD.

-¿Usted piensa que puede salir vivo de esta?

El tono gélido de Hwangbo enfría su ánimo de inmediato, ahí, a media de la mini-sala esta ella apoyada en la mesa apretando un vaso de jugo en sus manos, las fotos llegan a su memoria.

-Soy Kim Hyun Joong, absoluto.

Sus miradas se encuentran, dolor, celos, cansancio son el reflejo en ellas, tanto tiempo sin verse y acabar así.

-¡Shillang¡

-usted señora no puede supervisar cada cosa que hago.

-si usted se comportara y recordara sus obligaciones yo no tendría que.

Una estruendosa carcajada llena el lugar – ¿recordar? ¿Cómo? Si me es imposible olvidarla, misión que usted pone misión que yo cumplo, pero usted parece que el olvido se le da muy bien.

Hwangbo resiste las ganas de llorar, tanto que les costó abandonar el tono formal y ahora vuelve, pero ella no se va a rendir tan fácil

- Usted pidió no faldas cortas y cumplí, usted pidió no escotes y cumplí, usted pidió no ser llamativa y cumplí.

La mirada de Hyun Joong la recorre, la playera de beisbol holgada, las recias botas, el cabello atrapado en la gorra de beisbol, pero el desafío está ahí presente en un corto short de mezclilla.

-usted no puede dejar de ser lo que usted es.

El tono frio, duro y mordaz hiere a su Buin y se da cuenta de ello, si algo odiaba de sus peleas era el hecho de que los dos sabían demasiado de las debilidades del otro para herir profundamente. La mujer delante de si aprieta los labios para responder

-absoluto, soy su Buin, ante el mundo y fuera de él.

Las palabras abandonan a Hyun Joong quien traga sus ganas de llorar, toma asiento lo más lejos que puede en la minúscula casa, su voz es casi inaudible. – lo olvidaste, por una cena lo olvidaste.

Las ganas de llorar también son contenidas por ella, mira el rostro de su agotado esposo, de su brillante estrella un poco rota y cansada – nunca shilang

Hyun Joong observa el sobre que ella ha deslizado delante de él, mueve negativamente la cabeza, el odia las fotos desde la primera vez que ella se puso celosa, ella resopla frustrada y rompe el sobre, 4 fotos son puestas frente a sus ojos, las cuatro fotos que llegaron a su celular, furioso las toma y las rompe en pedazos.

-¿usted ya termino? Yo aun tengo trabajo pendiente.

La puerta del remolque es abierta con violencia, da un paso y se topa de lleno con un cartel que tapa su vista, lo agarra para destrozarlo pero su coordi-noona da un paso fuera de su alcance lo que le permite ver la foto ampliada, en ella se puede ver al hombre abrazando a su buin pero ahora el signo de seygero de ambos se puede apreciar, así como el de la veintena de personas que los rodean, la siguiente foto es mostrada y ahora es visible el cartel que cuelga de la pared indicando el fanmeting JoongBo Couple, otro cartel aparece frente a sus ojos, su buin recargada en la mesa frente al álbum de boda de los 100 días y el acompañante mostrando su credencial presidente club de fans JoongBo Couple.

-tú, regresa, ahora.

Hyun Joong involuntariamente obedece la orden de su coordi-noona, da un paso atrás para que su cierre la puerta ante sus sorprendido ojos. Sin voltear pregunta

-¿Cuándo?

No hay respuesta, un leve toque en su espalda le hace voltear lentamente, un grueso álbum es lo que tiene enfrente lleno de fotos de ellos, fanpics, estrellas, grullas y tortugas de papel dobladas.

-ellos sabían que usted grabaría en mi cumpleaños, ellos quisieron darme un regalo adelantado por eso. ¿Puedes entenderlo? – ella mira como los ojos de el muestran el arrepentimiento, su esposo de escasas palabras seguro no sabe qué decir, sus brazos rodean la masculina figura.

-¿Por qué viniste?, yo estaba enojado, ¿cómo sabias que no me negaría a ti?

La sonrisa de ella es grande – usted se puso la playera que le regale –la mirada desconcertada de HJ es clara – la blanca con estrellas y el numero treinta. Eso significaba que usted estaba pensando en mí.

_En la mañana de ese día_

_-Tu ropa es esta _

– _el manager fulmina con la mirada a la nueva ayudante de vestuario_

_-Primera Sook Hi no interrumpas cuando planeamos y segunda háblale con respeto._

_Hyun Joong da por terminada la discusión al arrancarle la ropa de las manos y enfundarse la playera blanca, mira fijo a la ayudante con el short en la mano – ¿también esperas que me cambie de pantalones frente a ti? Eso no entra dentro de las prestaciones._

_Sook Hi reprime las ganas de dar el brinco ante el portazo, mira el reloj, las seis de la mañana, podría enfadarse pero sabe que el lleva dos días durmiendo una hora, ¿Quién dijo que ser ídolo era fácil? Manda un mensaje de texto: misión cumplida._

Horas más tarde el equipo de filmación está en la playa pendiente de Yoon Shi Yoon y Hyun Joong quienes están listos para la toma.

- Shi Yoon, gracias por el favor.

- Shi Yoon sonríe, su mirada busca entre el equipo de filmación a la mujer de cabello largo, por un segundo la confunde con la coordi-noona de su compañero de filmación, un leve oh de entendimiento sale de sus labios – no hay problema

Las notas de falling slowly salen de la guitarra de Hyun Joong, mira la pantalla del celular tratando de tomar el ritmo, con nervios canta la canción, la mirada de su compañero no abandona la cámara, o a quien esta parada detrás de ella.

La canción ha terminado, el PD da la señal de corte, los labios de Hyun Joong articulan sin sonido: feliz cumpleaños Buin.

Días mas tarde en un estudio de la SBS el grupo de Barefoot Friends se prepara para el concierto, el reto mi canción mi historia está por terminar, las luces indican la primera llamada, en un camerino cercano alguien discute levemente

-Shillang

-Buin

-Shillang usted sabe que eso puede ser malo para usted.

-usted sabe que prefiero una fan verdadera a mil fan falsas, si me han de odiar por esto, adelante, estaré en el escenario listo para su odio.

- sabe que siempre seré su fan.

-yo, lo siento, por los malos días pasados.

-olvide eso ya, usted, tú siempre serás Kim Hyun Joong para mí.

Las manos de el acarician su cara – no Kim Hyun Joong, solo su shillang.

El beso es fiero, rápido y apasionado, nunca saben cuánto durara estando fuera de casa, los toques en la puerta les dan la razón.

- nos toca

-voy –el bailarín se aleja rápidamente del camerino, detiene a un periodista que se había colado y lo aleja con frases corteses sobre el espectáculo próximo.

Las luces se encienden, el nombre de Kim Hyun Joong es coreado una y otra vez, este sale al escenario, mira hacia el palco del equipo, sonríe, sabe que aunque no vea su brillo su estrella estará ahí, respira hondo, su canción empieza pero el ya no tiene miedo ni hastío, tiene su apoyo y eso es lo importante. Su voz llena el escenario con potencia.

_Me sentiré culpable cuando termine de cantar esta canción así que seré sincero solo por esta vez escucha.  
Trabajo en exceso los 365 días del año y me preocupo de mi imagen cuando despierto.  
la moneda ya está en la máquina de juegos si no me pongo recto me hago daño.  
Soy como la cigarra llorando en un árbol.  
Te voy a decepcionar un día.  
Es la hora de mi juventud inmadura.  
soy un Boys over Flower que le gusta el fútbol más que el porno.  
me gustaría tomar un descanso a veces.  
Quiero ser honesto a veces.  
lloro, lloro  
Hyun Joong está llorando"_

Las 400 personas gritan y corean la presentación, el sonríe satisfecho, muchas de ellas lo tomaran como una canción más, pero tiene fe que alguna ahí afuera en realidad es su verdadera fan y lo aceptaran como es y amando a quien ama.

FIN

* * *

Recientemente he leído en varios lugares que él es odioso, pienso que tiene razones para serlo, se HA GANADO el poder serlo, ha trabajado duro para ello, pero sobre todo es fiel y agradecido, son sus propias palabras, yo por eso, sigo siendo una eterna fan JoongBo.

¿Me dejan un review?


End file.
